


If I Lay Here

by alittlewicked



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Frozen (2013) References, Hugs, Louis being dramatic, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewicked/pseuds/alittlewicked
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: ColdA Tomlinshaw AU





	If I Lay Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saori/gifts).



> This is a (belated) birthday gift for the wonderful Saori!  
> Once again happy birthday, my dear! All the best and I hope you know what I had to go through to pretend to write something pseudo-angsty and Tomlinshaw on top :D!! <33 
> 
> The title is taken from Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

He can feel the cold seeping into his bones where he is lying on the ground. Snow is slowly soaking through his clothes, making him shiver violently and his teeth chatter. 

So this is how he is going down, these will be Louis’ last conscious moments before he will turn to ice and melt away to nothing once spring arrives.

“Are you quite done playing Elsa now? Let it go or you’re going to catch a cold!” Nick suddenly looms above him before he pulls Louis up and into a tight hug, rubbing his back to warm him up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and happy holidays!


End file.
